videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Pride Lands
thumb|right|200px|La Roca del Rey en el corazón de Pride Lands. The Pride Lands es el lugar ficticio en donde transcurre la saga "El Rey León" de Disney. Es un extenso territorio que se ubica en algún lugar de la sabana africana y tiene un ecosistema inspirado en el Parque nacional Serengueti, habitado únicamente por animales. El líder de estas tierras es el rey león, quien vigila que todos sus dominios estén en orden desde lo alto de la "Roca del Rey". Pride Lands no tiene una traducción específica al español y ha sido llamado de maneras muy diversas en distintas adaptaciones, tales como Las Praderas, Las Tierras del Reino o Los Dominios del Clan. Sus habitantes son conocidos como Pride Landers. Lugares principales El propio Rey Mufasa define a Pride Lands como "todo lo que toca la luz, es nuestro reino", una frase que sirve para ilustrar lo inmenso de estas tierras que se extienden hasta donde llega el horizonte. Pero esta frase también sirve para inidcar la existencia de tierras oscuras que están mas allá de los dominios del rey león. Lugares externos Estos son los lugares que se encuentran fuera de Pride Lands, mas allá de los dominios del rey león. Apariciones en videojuegos Saga El Rey León *'El Rey León (juego de 1994)': Este juego se compone de diez niveles que están basados en los lugares más importantes de la primera película. The Lion King SNES Captura 01.png|'Nivel 1: The Pridelands' (Lugar: Roca del Rey) The Lion King SNES Captura 02.png|'Nivel 2: Can't Wait to be King' (Lugar: Pozo del agua) The Lion King SNES Captura 03.png|'Nivel 3: The Elephant Graveyard' (Lugar: Cementerio de elefantes) The Lion King SNES Captura 04.png|'Nivel 4: The Stampede' (Lugar: El cañón) The Lion King SNES Captura 05.png|'Nivel 5: Simba's Exile' (Lugar: El cañón) The Lion King SNES Captura 06.png|'Nivel 6: Hakuna Matata' (Lugar: Hakuna Matata) The Lion King SNES Captura 07.png|'Nivel 7: Simba's Destiny' (Lugar: Hakuna Matata) The Lion King SNES Captura 08.png|'Nivel 8: Be Prepared' (Lugar: Guarida de las hienas) The Lion King SNES Captura 09.png|'Nivel 9: Simba's Return' (Lugar: Guarida de las hienas) The Lion King SNES Captura 10.png|'Nivel 10: Pride Rock' (Lugar: Roca del Rey) *'El Rey León: Las Aventuras del Poderoso Simba': Este juego se compone de nueve niveles que están basados en los lugares más importantes de la primera y la segunda película. The Lion King PSX Captura 01.jpg|'Nivel 1: Pride Rock' (Lugar: Roca del Rey) The Lion King PSX Captura 02.jpg|'Nivel 2: Graveyard' (Lugar: Cementerio de elefantes) The Lion King PSX Captura 03.jpg|'Nivel 3: Stampede' (Lugar: El cañón) The Lion King PSX Captura 04.jpg|'Nivel 4: Old Friends' (Lugar: Hakuna Matata) The Lion King PSX Captura 05.jpg|'Nivel 5: Return of the King' (Lugar: Roca del Rey) The Lion King PSX Captura 06.jpg|'Nivel 6: Fire' (Lugar: Planicie) The Lion King PSX Captura 07.jpg|'Nivel 7: Rhino Chase' (Lugar: Valle de los rinocerontes) The Lion King PSX Captura 08.jpg|'Nivel 8: Outland Attack' (Lugar: Las lejanías) The Lion King PSX Captura 09.jpg|'Nivel 9: Climb' (Lugar: El cañón) *'The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure (GBC)': Este juego se compone de diez niveles que están basados en los lugares más importantes de la primera y la segunda película. The Lion King GBC captura11.png|'Nivel 1: Find and Pounce Zazu' (Lugar: Roca del Rey) The Lion King GBC captura2.png|'Nivel 2: The Waterhole!' (Lugar: El bebedero) The Lion King GBC captura3.png|'Nivel 3: Elephant Graveyard!' (Lugar: Cementerio de elefantes) The Lion King GBC captura4.png|'Nivel 4: Stampede!' (Lugar: El cañón) The Lion King GBC captura5.png|'Nivel 5: Simba Finds Nala!' (Lugar: Hakuna Matata) The Lion King GBC captura6.png|'Nivel 6: Defeat Scar!' (Lugar: Roca del Rey) The Lion King GBC captura7.png|'Nivel 7: Save Kiara!' (Lugar: Pantano de los cocodrilos) The Lion King GBC captura8.png|'Nivel 8: Plains of Fire!' (Lugar: Planicie) The Lion King GBC captura9.png|'Nivel 9: The Outlands!' (Lugar: Las lejanías) The Lion King GBC captura10.png|'Nivel 10: Defeat Zira!' (Lugar: El cañón) *'El Rey León (GBA)': Este juego se compone de 25 niveles que están basados en los lugares más importantes de la tercera película. The Lion King GBA captura1.png|'Niveles 1 y 2' (Lugar: Colonia de las suricatas) The Lion King GBA captura2.png|'Niveles 3 a 6' (Lugar: Planicie) The Lion King GBA captura8.png|'Niveles 7 y 8' (Lugar: El bebedero) The Lion King GBA captura9.png|'Nivel 9 y 10' (Lugar: Cementerio de elefantes) The Lion King GBA captura11.png|'Niveles 11 y 12' (Lugar: Guarida de las hienas) The Lion King GBA captura14.png|'Niveles 13 y 14' (Lugar: El cañón) The Lion King GBA captura15.png|'Niveles 15 a 19' (Lugar: Hakuna Matata) The Lion King GBA captura20.png|'Niveles 20 y 21' (Lugar: El desierto) The Lion King GBA captura23.png|'Niveles 22 a 25' (Lugar: Roca del Rey) Saga Kingdom Hearts [[Archivo:Pirde Lands KH2.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Mapa de Pride Lands en Kingdom Hearts II.]] *''Kingdom Hearts II: Pride Lands (Tierras del Reino) es uno de los mundos que el jugador puede visitar y en donde habitan los personajes de la saga El Rey León. Los personajes al entrar a este lugar adquieren la forma de animales africanos. Muchos de los lugares más característicos de Pride Lands se encuentran: La Roca del Rey, el cementerio de elefantes, el cañón, el desierto, la jungla del Hakuna Matata y las tierras oscuras. Saga Disney *Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure: Este es un juego de deportes extremos de skating en donde hay tres pistas basadas en lugares de Pride Lands. Estas son: La Roca del Rey, el cementerio de elefantes y el cañón la estampida. *Disney Universe'': En este juego se incluye como escenario el "Mundo de El Rey León", que contiene tres fases: La Roca del Rey, el cementerio de elefantes y La Roca del Rey en llamas. Enlaces externos * Disney Wiki * El Rey León Wiki * Kingdom Hearts Wiki Categoría:Lugares ficticios Categoría:Lugares de África Categoría:Saga El Rey León Categoría:Saga Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Saga Disney